


boys will be

by cygnes



Series: short fic belatedly posted from tumblr [2]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes
Summary: Stu and Billy watchStar Wars. That's their excuse if anyone asks, at least.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Series: short fic belatedly posted from tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	boys will be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://manzanas-amargas.tumblr.com/post/171847671435/the-nasty-boys-from-scream-whose-name-i-cant) on tumblr.

The thing is, it’s about control for Stu as much as it is for Billy. People look at Billy and see the cool kid. The bad boy. Billy’s the one who makes the rules, right? Billy’s the one who plans. He’s the alpha dog in their friendship. Stu just follows his lead.

Well, sometimes. But not always.

They’re in Stu’s room and they don’t have to leave the door open. Why would they? It’s not like Stu has Tatum over. It’s not like his parents have to worry about a couple of teenage boys fooling around with each other. They’re red-blooded American boys with smokin’ hot girlfriends, after all – not some desperate dorks who have to jerk each other off because no one will give them the time of day. Sure, they’re a little quirky, but within the accepted deviation.

Well, usually. In public.

“I always fucking loved this scene,” Stu says. He has a TV and a VCR in his room; his parents indulge him. He mostly got the set-up to piss off Randy, who’s the real film nut and whose parents couldn’t afford to get him anything like it. Stu has to admit that the TV in his room has its perks, though. Like watching _Star Wars_ so his parents don’t hear whatever else they might get up to. A little heavy petting, a little light homicidal ideation. The usual.

“What, you get your first hard-on watching Darth Vader choke a guy out?” Billy says. His mouth is halfway between a smile and a sneer, like he doesn’t know whether to approve or disapprove of the idea. “You ever try it?”

“Are you kidding me, man?” Stu says, shaking his head and grinning. “No way Tatum would let me.”

“You could have,” Billy says. “Last year. You know.” Last year: Maureen Prescott. Poor sad Sidney’s poor dead mom. God, she was a sweet piece, for a woman her age. But they hadn’t had time to really get creative.

“I still could,” Stu says. They have grand plans, after all, and they haven’t ironed out all the details. They can leave room for improvisation if they can control more of the variables.

“Yeah,” Billy says, tilting his head back. “You could.” Stu’s eyes fix on the dip in his throat, below his Adam’s apple. His thumbs would fit there just right. They’ve both got girlfriends. Not leaving marks on each other isn’t an unspoken rule so much as it is common sense. “I’ve done it myself before. On myself, with a belt. I came so hard I almost blacked out.”

“No, you almost blacked out because of the lack of oxygen,” Stu says. He doesn’t know how not to leave marks. He doesn’t have the fucking Force. Billy’s just going to have to find himself a turtleneck.


End file.
